1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge, and more particularly, to a tape cartridge which reduces modulation noise that occurs during the recording and playing back of a tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modulation noise is a problem in various magnetic tape cartridges, and modulation noise occurs because of improper contact between the running tape and the magnetic head and the outside oscillation applied from a device arranged outside of the magnetic tape cartridge to the running tape and the magnetic head. Modulation noise occurring because of improper contact has been studied, and modulation noise can conventionally be suppressed by improving the magnetic tape cartridge.
An essential object of the present invention is to suppress modulation noise occurring because of outside oscillation. For example, the oscillation of a motor arranged in a tape recorder is transferred through the case of the tape recorder into the cartridge case, which results in the transferred oscillation causing the oscillation of the running tape with a slight narrow width. A modulation noise thereby overlaps the signal to be recorded and played back. Attention has not been paid to the reduction of modulation noise which occurs due to outside oscillation. However, in general, modulation noise has been prevented by supporting the oscillation source, such as the motor etc., by a member used to prevent oscillation by preventing the transfer of oscillation to the cartridge case.
The reduction of modulation noise can certainly be suppressed by the aforementioned prevention method, however, it is not enough to reduce the modulation noise, and another prevention method for reducing the modulation noise should be applied to the magnetic tape cartridge itself.
In general, the attenuation of mechanical oscillation varies depending upon the materials of the oscillation source, the transferring member, and the tape cartridge. The outside oscillation leading to the modulation noise is transferred through the tape cartridge to the tape arranged in the tape cartridge.